Rebeginning Old Era
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Someone wanted to get revenge and went to the past, 400 years ago. Now, Tsuna and the gang would've stopped him by going to the past as well, if only they didn't saw some familiar figures on THEIR own era… Why's the Primo, alive and well, walking nonchalantly around Namimori? And Hibari…?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm in the middle of UAN week and I got to make this story. *slap* Okay, okay I'm studying. Anyway, thanks for clicking this, please enjoy reading :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Someone wants to erase the Vongola; by going to the past and make sure the Vongola never BEGIN. Tsuna have to do exactly the same to make sure Vongola will be created and rescue the past… and the future. 1st gen & 10th gen Vongola & Shimon!

**Warning:** as the summary said, the story of the past is being rewritten, different plot from the cannon which probably quite much, confusing first chapter (as usual LOL)

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. Live this day as if it were your last. The past is over and gone. The future is not guaranteed.__"  
- Wayne Dyer_

* * *

**Somewhere underground…**

"You are… Verde is it?" A man asked as he entered a room full of robots and experiments. Said person, seating in front of a huge monitor glanced behind him with an annoyed look, unhappy of being disturbed.

"Who are you peasant? And how could you come here?" Verde asked as he once again get back to his work and continued typing. The man walked a few step closer and his figure could be seen from the shadows; black hair and sharp jade eyes.

"My name's Zared and I've heard about you from a friend of mine. I come here to ask for your help," Zared said sternly. Verde however took almost no notice to him.

"This is not a place to ask for services mind you," Verde said without stopping from his work. "I'm busy, unlike you. Now get out of here before I'm going to throw you out to the sea."

"Well before you throw me out, please just listen to my request first," He said as he pulled a thing behind him. Verde glanced back when he heard the sound of metal being dragged on the floor. "I want you to modify this into a 10-year bazooka… and make it so that it sends me to the past."

"That's…" Verde's eyes widen when he saw the purple things that Zared lifted with one of his hand. Verde turned his seat around and face Zared before he smirked and fixed his glasses.

"I get this from, let's just say, a certain Bovino child," He smirked which replied the same by the mad scientist.

"Hmm… that do sounds interesting," Verde mumbled. "But you know that I won't do requests that easily right?"

"Don't worry professor, I will give you a very remarkable reward…," He grinned evilly. "I will erase Reborn's existence from this world… along with the Vongola's; once and for all."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at his Vongola Ring intently. He has a bad intuition for a while now but he couldn't find out what it is. There's nothing out of ordinary and there's nothing gone bad either, in fact everything has been perfectly well; there's no more new enemies suddenly popped out.

Tsuna looked out from the window and saw the darkening sky. Suddenly a lightning stroke and he couldn't help but shivered. Somehow he especially didn't like the lightning and the weather today. Suddenly, the door slammed open and he saw the little Bovino marched into his bedroom with the purple bazooka on his hand.

"Gyahahaha, look at the new weapon the boss just gave!" Lambo, the little kid announced loudly.

"That's not new, Lambo," Tsuna said.

"It _is_ new! The boss just sent it to me at noon!" Lambo said as he pulled his chest.

"How come it's a new weapon when you already brought us into trouble with it?" Tsuna said lazily and sweat-drop.

"*gasp* No, I did not!" Lambo said back. He was about to took another step when suddenly he tripped and pink smoke came out, revealing a confused older figure behind the smoke.

"Huh? Why am I here again?"

"And I just told him seconds ago…" Tsuna sighed.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

"How is it, Professor Verde?" Zared asked as he crossed his arm, watching the little infant worked with a few screwdrivers. Not long after, Verde grinned victoriously and put his things down. He then turned to Zared with satisfied face.

"It's finished," Verde said as he put one of his hand on the bazooka. "The second version of the 10-year bazooka."

Zared raised his eyebrows before he walked closer for a better view at the thing. He then bent down and touched the bazooka but could feel almost no difference with the normal one. He then straightened and without looking straight at Verde, asked, "This going to work, right?"

"Are you doubting me?" Verde asked in an almost threatening tone.

"Nah, just for certain," He replied before he lift the bazooka on his hands. "It works just the same right?"

"Yeah, you just have to jump into it. I have modified it with a, let's just say, a certain thing to make it transfer you to the past and not the future," Verde explained. "It's simple really; you'll just have to turn it all around."

"Heh, what if I got stuck in the world 10 years ago? I wanna go to the world hundreds years ago," Zared said.

"Hmph, do you think I'm stupid you simpleton?" Verde fixed his glasses. "I know that you want to destroy the Vongola at _that_ era. I've put the system there."

"Sounds reliable," Zared said as he chuckled before he put the bazooka above him. "Let's go then," He said before a blue smoke came out and he disappeared from the room.

* * *

**A few moments ago…**

"Gyahahaha Dame-Tsuna you can't catch me!" Lambo yelled happily while running around the room with Tsuna, chasing after him annoyed.

"Geez Lambo, give it back!" Tsuna shouted again. He was sure that he will have his throat sore tomorrow from all the shouting. Tsuna, was in the middle of doing his homework when suddenly Lambo took his paper and start running around the house, and of course the one who should take care of Lambo is none other than the boss.

"Don't look so pathetic Tsuna," Reborn said as he sipped his coffee. "Just remember that I don't have any intention of lengthening your time. If you haven't finished it at 10…" Reborn's eye seemed to let out an evil glint. Tsuna shivered when he saw that. Those eyes meant anything but good.

"Lambo! Give that back!" Tsuna shouted frantically and start chasing after the little boy once again. When he was about to catch Lambo, as bad as his luck could be, he tripped on his foot and landed on his face. "Gah!"

"Hn, looks like he still need a lot more training than I thought," Reborn said to himself as he sipped his coffee once more. Just when he put down his cup, suddenly a strong wind passed behind him, just for a second. Reborn turned around and saw nothing changed; his Dame-student still chasing after the annoying cow and all, but he know that the _feeling_ changed.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called. Tsuna stopped on his track, panting.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you feel that just now?" Reborn asked earning only a confused look from his student.

"What?"

"…" Reborn stayed silent for a while before he turned his back again and looked at his coffee. "No, nothing."

Reborn sipped his coffee while Tsuna continued chasing Lambo, they never realized that at that moment someone jumped through dimension and was going to rewritten the history, and that the fate of the world is turning.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Tsuna jumped slightly when he woke up. It felt like he just been through a very deep and horrible nightmare but couldn't remember anything about it. But in his heart he felt something just disappeared, something was gone and it felt so wrong. Tsuna glanced at Reborn's "bed" but see he's not there. _'Probably he has gone downstairs… strange he didn't wake me up.'_

Tsuna get off from his bed and changed his clothes with the feeling that haunted him got stronger and he couldn't help but frown and even a little bit terrified at the feeling. It's not just a bad feeling; it's much worse than that. The feeling has haunted him for weeks now – and doesn't get any better. He also notice that Reborn's attitude changed; he was much more serious now and would look like in deep thought very often. Tsuna sighed as he arrived in front of the kitchen.

"Mom… where's my breakfast?" Tsuna asked lazily as he entered the kitchen, only to shriek at an unexpected, scratch that—a completely impossible figure on the table. He managed to shouted, "DAD?"

"Ah, good morning, Tsuna," Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's dad greeted with his usual grin. "You're early today."

"D-dad, w-why are you here?" Tsuna asked with disbelief while pointed his finger to the blonde. Then a light chuckle came from his mother, Sawada Nana.

"Geez Tsu-kun, what are you talking about? Your dad has always been here; where else he would be?" Nana said as she put a plate of omelet on the table. Tsuna's mouth fell open.

"B-b-but-!" Tsuna turned his head, trying to find a certain baby. "W-what does this meant Re… born?" Tsuna trailed off as he saw there's none of the normal folks in the table. Not I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, or even Reborn in the seats. Tsuna was speechless; it feels like he was in a dream… or a nightmare perhaps. It felt like he was… normal, again. Like none of that mafia thing ever happen before.

"Tsuna, is there something wrong?" Iemitsu asked looking at his zoning-off son. Tsuna shook his head before he run outside of the kitchen and then the sound of the door's shut could be heard until the kitchen, earning confused looks from the occupants.

"My, and he haven't even touch his omelets!" Nana shrieked.

* * *

_'What's going on? Why is dad home? Where's everybody?'_ Tsuna's thought screamed as he run as fast as he could to school. There's something wrong and he knew it. Everything just seemed to whirl and make no sense. Tsuna shook his head before he tried to run faster before a familiar voice called his name.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna looked up and saw his storm-guardian, Gokudera Hayato and his rain-guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi came in distance. Not long after, they already reached him and Tsuna could see an equally terrified expression on their faces.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna! Something is wrong!" Yamamoto said in a hurry.

"Eh?"

"That's right, Juudaime! That jerk didn't wear the Vongola Ring, and he didn't admit he's a guardian!" Gokudera also joined in while Tsuna, completely didn't following the discussion.

"That jerk? Who?"

"They mean Hibari," Another voice was heard. They turned their bodies slightly and saw Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun guardian walked toward them with a serious face, unlike usual.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "But isn't it normal for Hibari-san to do that?"

"It should be normal, but…" Yamamoto trailed off as he saw the other way. There's a period of silence before Gokudera break the silence.

"Anyway, let's talk about it there," Gokudera said as he pointed to a spot almost unnoticeable nearby. "We couldn't let any other people to hear about this." They all nodded half-willingly and walked over to the place hurriedly.

"So, what do you mean about Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he saw their serious faces. None of them respond for a moment until a new voice answered Tsuna's question.

"His aura completely different from before; like he really never knew us," Reborn's voice said from behind them. Tsuna gasped when he saw the infant.

"Reborn! Where did you go at breakfast? Don't just disappear like that!" Tsuna demanded, feeling panic and confused all at the same time. Reborn walked over to them and jumped to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Last night I try to contact the other Arcobaleno to get to the bottom of this…" Reborn explained. "You all must feel _that_ too right?"

"Aah… it felt just like a bad hurricane is coming… but when I see everything's just as usual," Ryohei nodded as he crossed his arms, knowing exactly what Reborn meant. The others in the group also nodded silently.

"It's been days since I got that feeling… but…" Yamamoto diverted his eyes and Tsuna could see he clenched his fists tighter. "It's not this strong until today."

"Yeah, it's been weeks and that feeling didn't vanish," Gokudera half-whispered sternly.

"Well that's that, but there's an even stranger thing that we should worry about…" Reborn trailed off as his eyes darkened.

"There's more?" Gokudera asked cautiously. Reborn nodded and continued.

"I checked the data, and found… there are really only six Vongola Rings and six Mare Rings," Reborn said earning the others in the group to have wide eyes.

"Six…?"

"Yeah, one of them wasn't there," Reborn said. "The rings for the Cloud element; like it's never been there all along."

"I-is that true Reborn? Are you not mistaken or something?" Tsuna asked.

"Something happened… that make the Cloud element never exist in this world, or at least, the cloud rings," Reborn said as he lowered his head slightly.

"Y-you don't mean…!" Tsuna gulped as he couldn't manage to finish his sentence. "How could this possibly happen, Reborn?"

"… I'm not exactly sure either," Reborn answered. "But I have an urge… that we might find the answer by asking _him_."

"W-who?"

"… Verde," Reborn said. Tsuna gulped once again at the thought. This couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's all for the first one! THANK YOU so much for reading! *bow, bow* I hope you can tell me what you think about this XD. Oh yeah, "Zared" means trap.

**_Questions, questions, questions! (frequently asked by readers or I will if I'm a reader)_**

**Q: _As usual your writing is really confusing. So what's with the bazooka actually?  
_A:** Verde modified it and make it into past bazooka instead of future-bazooka. How he did it? Well, I have a concept, but I'm still trying to think of a better one.

**Q: _Why always Verde if you want to make troubles?_  
A:** Because he's the most I-want-to-do-this-and-I-don't-care-what-you-say chara, and so if he _want_ it, then he will do it until he's satisfied.

**Q: _OC?_  
A:** Nah, not really important. I mean, he's changing the past, correct. But he won't play much of a role in the dialogues, etc. Well, at least that's what I planned.

**Q: _Yeah, how did the OC find Verde?  
_A:** Well… he just did.

**Q: _Verde sound a little like Mammon?  
_A:** Yeah, I know that Verde here seem to rather care about the rewards, so sorry about that. I hope he's still IC (in-chara)

**Q: _The emotions seemed not too deep…  
_A:** Yeah, I also feel the same as you.

**Q: _Puh-lease? Why so many repetitions of "bad feeling", etc. What exactly is it?  
_A:** Well, it should be explained more in the next chapters, but let's just say it's a bad feeling that every guardians (Tsuna's) have. Because it will really revolve around these folks.

**Q: _Iemitsu?_  
A:** Confusing? Yeah, even Tsuna was confused. Let's say it's one of the impact of Zared's going to the past. Will be explained more later on ^^

**Q: _Aaaaaah enough with the depressed situation!  
_A:** I'm in depressed mode so I'm dragging them to the same situation muahahaha. Okay, just kidding. Don't worry, it won't be long. I'll try to cheer things up on the next chapter ^^

**Q: _Why Bianchi, etc is gone but Gokudera still there? Shouldn't he also gone?  
_A:** Because he's one of Tsuna's guardians. Well, will be revealed more later on.


	2. Surprise!

**A/N:** Haha, I suddenly turn the plot 180 degrees, because when I'm searching around, turns out there are many similar plots (Tsuna and co went back to Primo's era because they chase someone bad that went to the past, etc). So, I think it'll be interesting to spice things up some different way. So, let's see how it goes. Enjoy! :D

**P.s.** Good luck guys, for the Final Test! Woooh!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Someone wanted to get revenge and went to the past, 400 years ago. Now, Tsuna and the gang would've stopped him by going to the past as well, if only they didn't saw some familiar figures on THEIR own era… Why's the Primo, alive and well, walking nonchalantly around Namimori? And Hibari…?

**Warning:** as the summary said, the story of the past is being rewritten, different plot from the cannon which probably quite much

**Surprise!**

* * *

_" The future is something which everyone reaches at the rate of 60 minutes an hour, whatever he does, whoever he is."  
__**- C. S. Lewis**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_"… I'm not exactly sure either," Reborn answered. "But I have an urge… that we might find the answer by asking _him_."_

_"W-who?"_

_"… Verde," Reborn said. Tsuna gulped once again at the thought. This couldn't possibly be good._

* * *

**Somewhere underground…**

Verde was just having his normal time in his lab when suddenly he noticed some familiar but unwanted presence behind his back. He sighed, already knowing who's coming, and fixed his glasses before he spun his chair around, only to see the folks he's not looking forward to meet.

"Last time was him and now you," Verde sighed once again. "Sheesh, did everyone really have that much free time in their hands?"

"Cut the talk Verde, you know what we come here for," Reborn said solemnly which managed to make Verde to take the situation seriously. He stared at the group for a while before he fixed his glasses.

"You want to ask about the change this morning have… am I right?" Verde asked. Tsuna nodded and involuntarily clenched his fists.

"That's right; you must've known what happened! Why's the cloud rings gone? And what's the feel everyone experienced?" Tsuna ranted, ignoring any punctuation.

"Calm down will you?" Verde said in annoyed tone. "He's only time-traveling and change things. That's all."

"'He'?" Yamamoto asked.

"Let's say… he's a client of mine," Verde answered and smirked, dodging the big answer. Reborn, however, was unsatisfied by Verde's answers. He knew that the maniac scientist was hiding something…

"What exactly are you planning, Verde?" Reborn asked with threatening tone which successfully sparked awareness inside Verde. Wow, a true hitman skill.

"Exactly like what I said, there's nothing else besides that," Verde said cautiously and slouched further.

"Is that even possible? Going to the past?" Gokudera asked.

"Hmph, if you can go to the future, why not the past?" Verde asked back making Gokudera a bit annoyed. "You'll just have to modify a few things and you're ready to go. It's not a big deal once you have the beginning already."

"Modified… you don't mean-!" Tsuna gasped when something clicked inside of his memories. "Ten-year bazooka!"

"Exactly, and I'm lucky enough to have a client willingly try the experiment for the first time," Verde said.

"Which mean… he's now travelling to the past?" Tsuna asked. "But… what's the connection with the cloud rings?"

"Baka, do you forget about parallel worlds theory?" Reborn asked his disciple.

"Hmm… if I'm not mistaken…" Tsuna tried to recall the time when Irie explained about the parallel world, but as patient as Reborn could be, he immediately speak of the answer ahead of Tsuna.

"You remember that you can change the future by doing different things in the present time right?" Reborn asked once again and this time all four of them nodded.

"Yeah…"

"However, you can't change the things in the past, which determine things on the present time," Reborn continued and by this time they already understood where this theory was going. "What do you think will happen if the equipment Verde made change that?"

"Is that mean… Verde's client just went to the past and change things there? And that has something to do with changing the cloud rings' existence?" Tsuna asked in disbelief earning a nod from Reborn.

"That's most probably it… but although we figured that, we can't relax yet since we don't know his goal of going to the past," Reborn said and glared at Verde. "Which is why we came here."

"Hmph, what makes you think I will tell you?" Verde asked back and not long after the atmosphere changed into ready-to-kill mood.

"If he did anything in the past, there's a high possibility of something worse than what Byakuran did in the future happened to the present time," Reborn replied, not backing down at all. His aura of a professional hitman sprung strongly and they all knew that Reborn could've done some painful things to make Verde speak.

"That way will be more interesting isn't it?" Verde fought back, as if not seeing that his own life's at stake.

"Even if you died, like what happened to you in the future?" Reborn said and Verde, like it or not, know that there's right in his words. Verde was quickly silenced but the atmosphere didn't change to the better.

"U-umm… Verde…" Tsuna's voice came out of the blue. The others looked at him with worried or intrigued eyes; he has something up in his sleeves. "Can you… send us to the past as well?" Tsuna ended, earning wide eyes and disbelief gasps from the other occupants. Now, why on earth did the brunet suggest so?

"Hmph, and that could change anything?" Verde asked, albeit slightly intrigued in what's the brunet's thinking; however Tsuna's eyes were determined already.

"Even if we know his goal, there's nothing we can do if we didn't stop him in the past. We have to stop him from doing anything bad to the world; present or past," Tsuna said unwavering. Reborn smirked, feeling himself proud at his student's improvement. Well, he always has that inside of him after all.

"Hm, that's right Tsuna, so with that said let's go and take that stupid-cow and Mukuro," Reborn said.

"Eeeeh? Why are we bringing Lambo, Reborn? It might be dangerous!" Tsuna protested.

"The affected thing right now is something related to the Vongola, it's only natural that we have to bring the whole guardians too," Reborn said.

"Then Hibari…"

"Seeing the things right now, it's better if we didn't bring him with us… although we can have other plans for that," Reborn smirked earning confused looks from the others. "Anyway, you better go ahead, I got to talk with Verde for a moment."

"U-un, okay, let's go," Tsuna rushed before they all set off leaving the two infants in the room.

* * *

**400 years back…**

"Wait… no…" a figure, hidden in the dark, muttered under his breath. His blood raised and his heart drummed away, watching the bigger people walking back and forth. He clutched the mysterious item as if it's his lifeline. "No… this is not what I wanted… this is not right!"

* * *

**With Tsuna and Gokudera…**

"We have to find Lambo," Tsuna said between pants. He and Gokudera were now heading to Tsuna's house to find the Lightning guardian while Yamamoto and Ryohei went the other way of finding Mukuro.

It didn't take a long time really, until they find the all-too familiar cow kid laughing with a pack of candies and food in his tiny arms. I-pin, the little Chinese girl beside him, asked if he need some help while Fuuta, the oldest of the three, warned Lambo against eating too many sweets. Seeing the crowd, Tsuna almost breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna called and the younger boy looked up. A smile quickly replaced his earlier frown.

"Tsuna-nii!" He acknowledged as the two approached. "And Hayato-nii too. What are you doing in such a hurry?"

"We need that annoying brat," Gokudera said, panting lightly with Tsuna beside him who has trouble managing his breath. "Something terrible has happened."

"Eh?"

"A-anyway, we need Lambo to come with us," Tsuna diverted any further information. He didn't want Fuuta or I-pin to be involved unnecessarily. Lambo too, of course, but it was Reborn's orders and urgent so he has no choice. "Come on, Lambo."

"Eeeeh? But Lambo-san wanna buy some takoyaki first," Lambo whined, holding up the food in his arms as if saying that it's not enough.

"Lambo, we already bought some Takoyaki earlier," I-pin reminded receiving a confused look from the Bovino kid.

"Umm, is that so," Lambo said blankly and by this point, Gokudera already couldn't contain his temper. He quickly grabbed hold of the cow suit and lifted him. "Gupya!"

"Don't you see that we're serious! We have no time to waste!" He exclaimed making everyone, yes, even Lambo and Tsuna, gulped. A period of silence fell before Lambo nodded shakily out of fear.

_'As expected, Gokudera-kun can be so scary!'_ Tsuna inwardly shrieked. Tsuna about to pity the small kid if not interrupted by a sudden ache on his head. He felt dizzy but it's not painful. His hand touched his head, trying to ease the disturbing feel. If not more, he felt a burning sensation on his chest, followed by a ticklish feeling. Well, that was enough surprises, but added with the momentary glow on his sky ring. His eyes widened, _'What just happened…?'_

"Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked softly. Tsuna turned and saw the worried look. Quickly reminded, he was about to laugh it off and say he was fine and all but his eyes caught something behind the silverette's shoulders; something that should be deemed as his imagination. But he's not, so… His brown orbs widened, _'T-that's…'_

"Juudaime, we already got the cow brat, let's go to Reborn-san," Gokudera said, turning happily after he dealt with the now-pale Lambo. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw the mysteriously bewildered look on his boss' face. "J-Juudaime, is there something wrong?"

"N-no… but Gokudera-kun… t-that's…" Tsuna shakily pointed a finger toward Gokudera's back. The silverette, trusting his boss above anyone else, turned around to see what he meant. Much to his and Fuuta's surprise, they saw an oh-so familiar messy-blond guy chattering happily with an old woman who looked as if having a great time. He was facing the other way, but that hair style…

Gokudera's eyes widen and so did his grips, which almost dropped Lambo. Lambo and I-pin, who has no clue of what they meant just stare back and forth at the older figures. Lambo, being confused, mildly intrigued, and bored at the same time, pulled Gokudera's shirt, "Nee, nee, stupid-dera, what's going on?"

Gokudera would've hit the cow kid on the head if he's not too distracted, "Not 'what's going on'…"

"… It's impossible… right?" Tsuna continued as they kept watching the two talked in distance before the old woman waved her hand which the blonde replied similarly. Tsuna could've imagined and convinced himself that he's somewhere stuck in a nightmare or perhaps an illusionary world, but this was real—too real.

The drums on his ear was disturbing but nothing compared to his heart that almost came out of his mouth when he saw the blonde's familiar blue eyes—he has remembered the same face many times. And the latest was when he received the memories when they fought Shimon.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Fuuta still gaped in disbelief even after the blond walked out of their sight. It took nearly one full minute until Fuuta bit his lips, "T-Tsuna-nii… just now… that couldn't be…"

"Yeah…" Tsuna saw the disbelief and shock in Fuuta's eyes; even a hint of fear and anxiousness. Tsuna clenched his fists before looking back at the place the blond just went from, the same emotions mirrored on his eyes, _'That couldn't be Primo, isn't it…?'_

* * *

**A/N:** I guess this isn't much of a shock huh? Since you've read the summary and all, so you would've probably expected him coming haha. Anyway, what do you think? Is this story worth continuing? Thanks for reading and sorry if there's not much progress here! :3

**_Questions frequently asked by readers or I will if I'm one:_**

**Q: ****_Who's that guy that's in the scene 400 years back?  
_****A:** The antagonist, yep. Something's goes totally wrong haha.

**Q: ****_So short! I mean this chapter!  
_****A:** Yeah, I wanna make it cliffy haha

**Q: ****_Will the others coming too? Like, G and the others?  
_****A:** Hehe, stay tuned to find out XD

**Q: ****_Reborn seem to have plans…_****  
A:** Maybe. But he still didn't know the coming of some nostalgic figures right?

**Q: ****_Something's gonna happen to Hibari? Is that mean with Alaude, too?  
_****A:** Hehe, let's see about that :3


End file.
